pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pokémon TV: The Reality Show/Capítulo 3
Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png En el capítulo anterior de PTTRS Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Tuvimos nuestro primer reto Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Que consistio en.... ¡Un cazamiento de mierdas Zoruas! Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png En el cual resulto ganador el equipo "Negro" Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Y Barbara se fue... Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png ¿Que reto pondrán hoy? Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png ¿Sere la más sexy de la televisión? Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png ¿Abra alianzas? Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Descubranlo en... Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png ¡Pokémon TV: The Reality Show! En algún lugar (? Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Bien amiguitos Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png La siguiente persona que presentare se llama... se llama.... ¡Pepe! el sera el co-conductor del reality, saludenlo :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Snover.png Hola :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.png Hola, conoces a kevin la paloma? Archivo:Cara_de_Snover.png No, no se nada sobre 1D y su paloma disecada (?? Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png ¿Cuántos años tienes? o3o Archivo:Cara_de_Snover.png 19 e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Estas guapo e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Snover.png Gracias .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Bueno Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png El reto de hoy consiste en.... Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Carreras de vuelo! Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png ¿Carreras de vuelo? Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Exacto, volarán en un Aerodactyl. El último que llegue, su equipo estara nominado :U Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Escojan a su aerodactyl y a volar! Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Yo ya escogí el mio :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy_shiny.png ¿No puede ser por parejas? Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png No ewe Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy_shiny.png hmmm, lo siento Ghunter :'c Archivo:Cara_de_Banette.png Pues ni moyo :'( Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Joder dejense de cursilerias -w- Archivo:Cara_de_Banette.png Bueno, dejanos disfrutar -w- Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Extraño a Barbie :c Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png ¿Nosotros nos llevamos el más grande por ser capitanes, Verdad Kurai? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Eso me imagino e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png Sapphy.... Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png ¿Que mierda quieres OE3? Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png No me hables así ;w; Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png eweU Archivo:Cara_de_Mew_shiny.png Draco, me caes bien o3o Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png A mi igual c: Archivo:Cara_de_Mew_shiny.png n.nU Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Bien, basta, agarren sus aerodactyls Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png Que mierda .w. Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Subanse a ellos Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png 1..2...3... ¡Arranca! Con Liz Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Hola Aerodactyl o3o Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png ¿Porque no vuelas? o3o Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png No quiero >:U Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Voy a perder por tu puta culpa D8 Con Akat Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png Ya me canse eweU Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy_shiny.png Sigue D8 vamos en segundo lugar >:U tenemos que arrevasar a Neru que va en primero D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png ÑO QUERO D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy_shiny.png Pudrete D8 (? Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png D8 Con Draco Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Debería tener Alas TWT Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png ¿Para que...? Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Para... *comienza a brillar* O3O Archivo:Cara_de_Charmeleon.png ¡Cada vez estoy más cerca de charizard! Archivo:Dummy.png Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png ._.U Con Ghunter Archivo:Cara_de_Banette.png Mi hermosa ;w; Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png Para, ya llevas quejandote 45 segundos OE3 Archivo:Cara_de_Banette.png Para mi eso es mucho ;w; Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png ._. Con Angie Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png VUELA PEDAZO DE MIERDA Archivo:D8 transparente.png Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png que crees que hago D8? Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png eweU Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png ¿Tienes novio? Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png <.< Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png Otro <.< Con King Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.png Whenever I'm you kiss him (8) Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.png I'm breaking (8) Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.png Oh, how I wish that it was me (8) Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png Tell me a lie (8) Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.png Esa no es Archivo:Yuno icon.png Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png eweU Con Kris Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png *arrebasando a todos* 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png somos geniales 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png SI! 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png que bueno que me escogiste :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Eras el último que quedaba Archivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg Con Noah Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png ¡Bien, dejamos el ultimo lugar! Archivo:Dummy.png Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png See Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png Aun que.... creo que perderé Archivo:Cara de Aerodactyl.png No importa Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png Si importa .v. Con Summy Archivo:Cara_de_Mew_shiny.png .... .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png ¿Por que asi, chiquita? Archivo:Cara_de_Mew_shiny.png Deja de verme raro D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png NO D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Mew_shiny.png Yo amo a Draco D8 (?? Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png .w. Con Neru Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png Alguien viene atrás de nosotros Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Es kris D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png Tenemos que seguir! Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Obvio .3. Con Kurai Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Anda, vamos casi perdiendo Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png Ya me canse TWT Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Deja de perder el tiempo y adelante D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png TWT Con Khali Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Yo puedo volar Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png Y por que no vuelas .v.? Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Bah, lo hare, un poco de trampa no hace daño Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png *sale volando* Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png Genial Archivo:Dummy.png Con Alonso Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Extraño a barbie :c Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png ¿Barbie, tu novia? Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Nah, una amiga Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png ¿La eliminaron? Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Si :'c Con Cam Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Vamos en 4to lugar :D Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png Podemos alcanzar a los demás o3o Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png No creo, ya se va a acabar D: Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png D: Con Brandon Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png Ya se acaba la carrera Archivo:Cara_de_Aerodactyl.png Lo se Archivo:.v..jpg Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png Vamos ¡Si podemos! Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png ¡Más rápido! ~Confesionario~ Archivo:Cara_de_Mew_shiny.png Es cierto lo que le eh dicho al Aerodactyl TWT Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png Perderé .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Barbie me gustaba ;W; Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png No esta nada mal hacer trampa o3o ~Normalidad~ Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Bien, a terminado la carrera, aquí esta la tabla de posiciones: 1. Neru (Blanco) 2. Kris (Negro) 3. Khali (Blanco) 4. Cam (Negro) 5. Draco (Negro) 6. King (Blanco) 7. Summy (Negro) 8. Angie (Negro) 9. Kurai (Negro) 10. Akat (Blanco) 11. Alonso (Blanco) 12. Ghunter (Blanco) 13. Brandon (Negro) 14. Noah (Blanco) 15. Liz (Negro) Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Entonces, el equipo negro se va a la cabaña de eliminación después de la cena Archivo:Cara_de_Audino.png Hoy comeremos 1/4 de pan con mantequilla Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.png ¿1/4 ewO? Archivo:Cara_de_Audino.png Si, 1/4 .v. En la sala de eliminación Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Bien, la mecanica es simple, como ustedes no han venido se las explicare, ustedes votan en una carpa por el que quieren eliminar, el que tenga mas votos sera eliminado. Para salvarse necesitarán una Archivo:Pokeball sprite.png :3 ¿De acuerdo? 'Todos:'Si! Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png El primer salvado es.... Draco Archivo:Pokeball sprite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Charmeleon.png Si! Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png OMG ¿evolucionaste? Archivo:Cara_de_Charmeleon.png Si xddd Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Okay xdd el segundo/a es Kurai! Archivo:Pokeball sprite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Yahoo! Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Angie Archivo:Pokeball sprite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png Genial .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Krys Archivo:Pokeball sprite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png ¡Yes! Archivo:Dummy.png Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Summy Archivo:Pokeball sprite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Mew_shiny.png Yupi! Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Brandon Archivo:Pokeball sprite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.png Uffa Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png eweU seguro soy yo :U Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png No yo no >.< Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Y la última es para... Cam Archivo:Pokeball sprite.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Casi o3o Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png bah, me vengare, adiós perras e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Y así terminamos nuestro tercer capítulo de PTTRS Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png ¿Que sera de liz? Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png ¿Que reto pondrán mañana? Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png ¿Conocere a Kevin la paloma? Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png Descubranlo mañana en... Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.png ¡Pokémon TV: The Reality Show! Continuará!